Real Hell
by Girxdolly
Summary: Kind of like 'Real World' but a living hell.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

.Chapter 1 The Beginning.

It started out as a normal day as all 5 roommates do their daily routine,"Fuck it,"Jolette mumbled as she tossed down her pencil, "I can't figure out what to do in my damn comic!" Jolette marched up the stairs and slammed the door after her once she reached her room. Anna ignored Jolette and continued to draw, as for Grace, but Nicole and Stormi didn't.

"Damn Jolette gets pissed over the simplest of things. "Nicole said as she picked up Jolette's pencil and put it besides the paper,

"eh, you know you hate it when you're in the mood to draw and yet you can't think of anything could piss you off too."Stormi said in defense. Later that day Jolette was back downstairs playing Soul Caliber 3 making her own character, and everyone else did their own thing, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Emily we know its you, now you can come in. "Anna said not removing her eyes from the TV. Emily's head poked through the door and she walked in casually,

"I saw the Nazi bus they were winning against the Nun's bus. "Emily said smiling goofily(is that even a word!)

"Whateva Emily now be a good guest and check our mail for us and bring it here this time."Jolette said randomly tossing the keys hopefully getting to Emily, it did she dashed out the door and came back a few minutes later with envelops and everything. Stromi picked up the mail and looked at each of them,

"Junk, junk,bill,junk,ad,bill,bill,and...some invite to a reality show called Real Hell."

"When did we sign up for that? "Grace asked looking at the invitation,

"Maybe it's a scam. "Anna pointed out,

"What if it's not I say we go! "Nicole shouted proudly.

"How about not before I knock some sense into you!"Jolette said cracking her knuckles and giving Nicole an evil glare.

"I say we go!"Emily shouts also, "FOR THE DOOM!"

"OK you know what we vote on it who says we stay here and ignore it?"Jolette asked as she held her hand up and saw Anna put up her hand half way,"ok I guess we'll go pack you're stuff guys we're going to.."Jolette paused and picked up the invitation "to Springwood Elm Street."

After everyone was packed they drove off to the airport with Emily, they didn't trust her. Once they made it they boarded the plane to find only about 16 people on the plane.

"Where is everybody? "asked Emily as she looked around the plane for more people,

"Maybe more people are coming so lets get good seats"Stormi said as she sat down in the front row.

"Good point."Jolette said as she and everyone else sat in the same row, the sign with the seatbelt blinked a few times ands the flight attendant spoke,

"the plane will be boarding soon so please buckle your seatbelts thankyou!"The speakers went off and the plane started to take off.

"Let's just hope it won't be another 9/11!"Emily said as she calls the stewardess for some food, "some of those fancy peanuts you guys carelessly give away please. "She smiled at Emily and took out 6 packets of peanuts, one for each of them.

"Mmm yummy I wonder why they give these fancy peanuts for free around here. "Grace said while stuffing her mouth with the peanuts,

"Maybe it's because their not fancy and I am right about this. "Nicole said snobby like, "After all I am the smart ass."Once she said that she looked over at Jolette as if glaring,Jolette turned to her she got up and pounded her fist into her hand and looked at Nicole evilly,"Bu-but I can change! "Nicole said as she curled up into a ball.

About 2 hours later they made it to Springwood, they left the deserted airport and saw the town of Springwood was abit foggy, but you were still able to see. They kept walking until they found a man in front of a limo with a sign that read: 'For riders Anna,Jolette,Stormi,Grace,Nicole,Emily'

"I'm guess you're our ride. "Anna said as she dragged along her bag and went into the limo, everyone else stayed quiet as they followed. An awkward silence filled the car up quickly not even Emily was talking, well she couldn't she was eating more airplane peanuts that she stole.

"We're here this is your stop, I shall be back make yourselves a home." The driver's harsh voice ran chills up and down all their spines,"ah yes and heres your house key. "He tossed the keys to Jolette and they just stood there and watched him drive away.

"Let's go in I'm tired."Jolette said as she unlocked the door and went into the house, she jumped on the couched and relaxed, once she took off her shoes. Everyone else took off their shoes and walked around the house,

"Hey guys more people are coming each room has two beds! "shouted Emily from upstairs.

"I bettcha we gonna be assigned rooms somehow. "Nicole said while turning on the plasma TV.

"And I bet you're jinxing us, now I bet it is gonna happen." A few hours later there was a knock at the door,

"coming!"cried Nicole as she answered the door,"Uhh..Jolette I think you should see this.

"No I'm too tired not leave me alone!"Jolette replied as she moved around trying to get comfy on the couch,

"But Jolette their are people at the door." said Nicole nervously.

"Tell them we don't want any!"Jolette yelled as she finally found her comfy spot,

"but Jolette I think you should really see this. "Nicole said again,

"You know what Nicole! SUCK MY NON-EXISTING BALLS!"shouted Jolette as she tossed a pillow at something random and tried to sleep. Nicole just shrugged and let whom ever at the door in,

"I guess you guys can come in." one of the guest picked up the pillow and tossed it back at Jolette hitting her on the face,Jolette jolted up and looked around the room glaring at everyone.

"Who the fuck throw that! If you tell me now I'll just kick you in the shin.

"Jolette meet our new roommates! "Nicole said happily as she pointed out the Serial Killers.

"WTF!I need a drink."Jolette said as she held her head walking to the kitchen.

"That was Jolette she's a Jerk and the responsible one I guess, "Nicole told the guest,"Jolette you need to know their names!"

"Fuck off I have a migraine! "shout Jolette from the kitchen, "besides I learn their names later." Nicole lead them to the next person whom was Stormi,

"This is Stormi she's the oldest, nicer than Jolette, and she's also the responsible one."Nicole said smiling as she pointed to a hard working Stormi, "Stormi meet our new roommates Jason, Micheal, Freddy, Pyramid Head, and Pinhead." Stormi looked over at Nicole weirdly,

"Nicole there is no way in anyone's right mind that Freddy, Jason, Pinhead, Pyramid Head, and Micheal Myers are our new roommates."

"Sure they are, look for yourself!" Nicole smiled proudly as Stormi's jaw dropped in shock.

"What the hell is going on with this show!" Stormi asked herself aloud, she was headed toward the kitchen, "Jolette guess who our new roommates are." Stormi said to Jolette with a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"Who the same bastards that threw a pillow at me." Jolette said angrily,

"No it's Freddy, Jason, Pinhead, Pyramid Head, and Micheal Myers!" squealed Stormi.

"WHAT!" Jolette shouted before almost choking on her drink, "that's impossible." Nicole over heard Jolette and Stormi and smirked as she continued introducing the new roommates to her friends,

"Ok the one with the long hair, glasses, and playing the PS2 is Anna, the other one with glasses is Emily, and the last one is Grace." She said as she pointed to each.

"Um I guess that's it oh and if you guys forgot my name is Nicole." after that she walked off upstairs to pick a room.

"Alright guys these chicks look like trouble so keep your eyes on them." whispered Freddy as all of the guys huddled together, except for Pinhead he was reading. Then the doorbell rang,

"Somebody answer the door!" shouted Jolette," Anna, Stormi, and I are busy!" Emily answered the door to find a top hat, paper, pencils, and a note.

"Guys come here it's important for all of us!" yelled Emily. Everyone gathered around the objects and looked at Emily, "What? I'm not gonna read it." Replied Emily as she slid the note to Anna and Grace,

"I guess I'll read it," sighed Anna, "Ok, Dear Real Hell members you must be wondering what the top hat, paper, and pencils are for well I'll tell you, since there are 6 rooms and 12 people 2 people must share a room" Anna paused, "wait a second only 5 new guys came not 6, where's the last one." Emily thought for a moment and remembered,

"Guys I forgot to check the mail!" Emily ran out the door and a few moments later came back, but with some company, "Hey guys look what I found a ghost hobo I call him Bob." Emily smiled and dropped the mail on the table,

" actually my name is Ghostface." Said the new guest.

"Are you here for Real Hell also?" asked Grace as she turned around to look at him,

"yea I suppose." Replied Ghostface.

"Ok then that's ironic we find our last roommate on our doorstep , just read on Anna." Mumbled Jolette,

"Ok then anyway, each person from either the girl's or the guy's must write their names on the pieces of paper, fold it up and drop it into the hat and draw the names for your permeate roommate." As Anna finished people started to think, who the heck is going to put their names into the hat!

"Ok I say that the Serial Killers over here draw our names since when I saw the rooms one side was clear and plain and the other fit for well, a serial killer." Nicole pointed out. So the girls wrote their names on the paper and did what they were told,

"Ok we'll just go around the table so Pyramid head you draw first." Stormi said as she passed the hat to the giant Pyramid headed beast. He put his hand in the hat and drew Emily, next was Micheal and he drew Stormi, next was Freddy he drew Anna. Then Pinhead who drew Grace, then Ghostface draw Nicole and then finally Jason who drew Jolette.

"Ok then everyone met your new roommate and get along, in other words no killing of any sort." Warned Anna.

"So everyone go to bed!" commanded Jolette,

"Why should I bitch!" argued Freddy,

"Because I fucken said so!" replied Jolette frustrated,

"Well fuck you bitch because I ain't gunna." Freddy said as he flicked her off,

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!" shouted Jolette as she gave Freddy a powerful middle finger and stomped off to her new room with her bags.

"I think those two are gonna be playing cat and dog for a while." Mumbled Nicole as she followed after everyone else up to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2:Compitions

.Chapter 2 Compitions.

Everyone went to there separate rooms with their roommates and got ready for bed, or so it seemed. Jolette brushed her teeth while Jason went straight to bed and fell asleep, without a word even if he couldn't talk he just went straight to bed.

"Fucken Freddy what a faggot."mumble Jolette as she climbed into her bed and yanked the covers over her and fell asleep. In Jolette's dream she saw at first a flash of white,then it faded to show that she was in her room but no Jason.

"Da' fuck?' Where's Jason?"asked Jolette to herself as she wondered off looking for him, but not noticing the dark figure following her. Once she stepped out the room she found herself in front of a broken down house surrounded by tombstones, then she heard the ring of little girls singing. So Jolette followed the song to find three small girls in small, white dresses playing jump rope.

"Ok kids play times over don't make me tie you against a tree and call your parents."Jolette said threateningly. Soon the words they sang travel loudly in her ears.

"1..2..Freddy's coming for you..3...4...Better lock your door...5...6..grab your cruifix..7..8..stay up late...9..10..never sleep again."after the three girl sang that song until Jolette memorized it word by word the scenery disappeared almost as fast as it appeared and Jolette ended up in a factory, everything glowed red where ever she stepped.Suddenly there was a thud and scraping of metal which made Jolette rapidly look around and move with caution.

"God Damn it Freddy I already know it's you so quit trying the surprise act."yelled Jolette letting her voice echo throughout the factory.Then Jolette walked a bit backwards and hit against something making her turn around only to find Freddy grinning at her evilly.

"You know what you said to me really hurt, I'm just here to show you what will happen is you do it again bitch!"smirked Freddy as he pushed Jolette and slashed her in the chest and disappeared leaving an echoing chuckle. Jolette then jolted up to find it was only 5:56 am, she winced and ran to the bathroom and looked at her reflection and traced over her deep flesh wounds Freddy recently gave her.

"Bitch."she mumble. Jolette took off her shirt and bandaged it up and put her shirt back on. She left the room and went downstairs and started to make herself breakfast, it was later in the day everyone else eating breakfast while Jolette was watching TV and tracing over the bandage where her scratches were. While Jolette was flipping channel to channel the doorbell was ringing, everyone looked at her from the kitchen, she noticed and sighed fustratedly.

"Coming damnit."mumbled Jolette as she answered the door, then suddenly pushed away by Emily. Emily just looked outside and picked up the objects, found at the front door with joy as she dropped them right on the table.

"Woot! We get to go jellyfishing!"smiled Emily as she grabbed one of the nets and swung it around hitting a few things over. Everyone else grabbed one and Grace read the note that was on the equipment.

"Since you guys are so competitive with each other, I thought it would be fun to play a little sport called lacross,"Grace put down the paper and sighed,"I hate that game."

"You're not alone Grace, Jolette and I had some bad experience with this game back in 8th grade." said Nicole while rubbing her upper arm and giving a wince. Everyone got outside and into the car, no one talked except for Emily whom was singing the spongebob theme but the what she called the Nazi way. The car stopped and everyone stepped out of the car to end up in front of a gym a few miles away from their current house. Everyone walked in and looked around to get use to the surroundings, the gym was big and spacious, and it had equipment and courts for every sport ever played.

"Welcome guys I'm the head of this gym and just so you know you guys are welcomed here anytime this is your own private gym ."said a well built man with tanned skin and spiked, brown hair,"So before we begin who would want to sit out of this game?"

"I aid Satan not entertain him."mumbled Pinhead as he tossed down his net and sat on the nearest bench he could find. He took out a book and began to read ignoring the current dilemma of the uneven team members.

"Well this sucks we can't play one of the most violent games with an uneven team."Stormi said with a sigh,"Can't Pinhead just be a defender and just stand there?"Everyone looked over to Pinhead to wait for his answer but no answer came he just ignored it and kept reading.

"Well that's gay."Jolette mumbled,"Ya know what! You gym guy person play on their team before I get one of their weapons and cut you open ever so slowly."The gym instructor looked at Jolette as if she were crazy or something so he told her no and went back to what ever he was doing."What a bastard"Jolette mumbled again.

So after that little argument between Pinhead and the teams he finally went on the court and everyone started to play and ya know what? It was brutal! First off Freddy rammed into anyone on the opposing team that had the ball in their lacrosse Styx. Then Micheal Myers with his speed would 'accidentally' run into them, Jolette would trip the guys a lot and everyone fought over the ball except the current goalies and Pinhead. After the first round they switched goalies and defenders if needed, Pinhead obviously didn't move so the new goalies were Jolette and Ghostface, the defenders were Stormi and Grace and Pinhead and Pyramid Head.

"Better not fucken cheat in this starting toss you fucker."Jolette threatened as she glared immensely at Freddy as if trying to burn a hole right though his soul, as if it wasn't burnt already.Freddy just grinned at her, what was she gonna do she's a goalie?Anna jumped up got the ball and ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't go around Micheal, so she tossed it to Emily which panicked and ran bumping into Jason which got him to get the ball. There was only one problem Jason doesn't run well so since he was in the middle of the court he decided to toss the ball and try to get it to the net. It got there alright, but it nailed Jolette right on the left side of her gut.

"You Bastard!"shouted Jolette holding her wound with her right hand, as she walked towards Jason waving her racket like a deadly weapon,"You better watch yourself Voorhees or else I'll nuder you with your own god damn machete!"After that the second round ended and the score was 0 to 1, the girls 0 and the guys 1. Everyone switched again, Emily and Pyramid Head as goalies, Anna and of course Pinhead as defenders, the only reason that they only have one defender is because the upper strength the other team has. The game got more brutal than before since the new amount of players, so Micheal got the ball and tossed it into the net, but Emily stopped it by hiding her face behind the racket. The ball bounced off the racket and almost hit Jolette, but luckily she dodged it letting the ball hit the person behind her whom was Nicole, it bounced off Nicole's head hitting Grace's, then hitting Stormi getting it passed Pyramid Head.

"Sweet that was a lucky shot."laughed Jolette as she walked off to the side to get her water. Nicole glared at her and followed her to get her water also,"You just glared at me bitch?"Jolette glared intensely back at Nicole.

"No no just looking around," Nicole said frightfully,"That was a lucky shot even though I got hit on the head it was very lucky now we're tyed."Nicole was right, the two teams now have a point each and only one last round to go,"if we don't win this round imagine all the gloating Freddy's gonna do." Jolette's eye just twitched as she thought of all the taunting Freddy would do.

"Ok guys final round, but it's a one on one so the two teams must choose their best players so just remember choose wisely."announced the gym instructor. In the two teams everyone looked at each other and wondered who would go against who.

"Ok guys I vote I should go!"Freddy said pointing to himself, but no one seemed to agree so Freddy just snarled."Ok then who the hell do you guys want to go, Myers?I don't think so and plus you guys should know they'll either send that short tripping bitch or the annoying smart-ass."

"Ok guys you better choose cause the girls picked their team mate,Nicole."informed the gym instructor and everyone just watched him leave. There was only a few seconds for them to choose so they chose Ghostface. The gym instructor came back and started off the game, they all watched anxiously waiting for the winner to claim victory. The game went on for what seemed hours, until finally the victor was...no one since time ran out.

"What the fuck! It's a tie!God Damn it I blame you Nicole."Jolette mumbled as they all went into the car back home. All they did in the car was argue like so.

"God Damn it someone cheated I swear on my mother's name someone cheated!"Jolette said angerly.

"Well maybe some bitch here is being a sore loser!"Freddy argued.

"You fucken better shut your mouth because you're acting like you fucken won!"Jolette argued back.

"Guys! GUYS! Shut the fuck up will you gawd damnit."Stormi said holding her head as if she had a headache

"We all know no one won now let's just drop the subject to like, how the world has become to."Nicole said trying to change the subject.

"Well I'd like to say this world is getting worse because of Bush running I bettcha' he works for the nazis."Emily said while slumping in her chair.

"Well I think the world is poisoned to the core with mother fucken jerk offs like this bitch over here."Jolette said while pointing to Freddy.

"Well I think people like her should get raped and fucken killed and tortured get murdered."said Freddy as he glared at Jolette immensely. They finally reached home and Nicole started playing Fatal Frame and everyone was watching except for Pinhead, Pyramid Head, and Freddy. Nicole Started to freak out once she was getting farther and farther into the game, to the part where the broken necked ghost fell from the roof.

"OMG," screamed Nicole at the top of her lungs, "What The Hell Was That OMGOMGOMGOMG!" Jolette looked at her and then back to the screen to see the ghost getting closer and closer to the main character.

"Nicole don't you fucken dare press that camera button!" commanded Jolette, glaring intensely at Nicole as she watched her panic. Nicole's hands were shaking rapidly and accidentally pressed the camera button to find the ghost's face was right in front of her, which made Stormi and Nicole shriek.

"Oh My God Save Save Save!"shouted Nicole as she kept saving and then Stormi ran to the PS2 and turned it right off.


End file.
